A Melody's Memory
by TrisanaChandler13
Summary: This is a collection of poems written for various challenges on HPFC. They are scattered across time and space, with no relevance to one another.
1. Faithful to the End

A/N: I don't own anything HP. :(

* * *

_Dedicated to Tay, my amazing Beta. Thank you for tearing this poem to pieces and rebuilding it with me._

* * *

Behind pretty looks and a sugar-sweet smile you hide.  
Staring at them with ill-disguised hatred in your eyes;  
If looks could kill, most everyone would be dead and buried.  
The prettiest looks hide the evillest souls.

For you shall be know as evil,  
A hideous creature;  
A cruel, twisted soul.

You were a maiden once, sweet and fair.  
Time has stolen your innocence;  
Replaced it with an embittered soul.  
Lass no longer, an assassin of the dark.

When you were no longer a child,  
Yet no world-hardened adult,  
You sold your life and your soul;  
Your chance at happiness to a madman.

The Light and the Dark hold out bloodstained hands,  
Offering sweet things with twisted minds.  
You chose the one that promised acceptance  
And traded your trusting youth.

Wed you off to one of his followers,  
From your wedding, to this day,  
You aren't other than passing acquaintances'  
Strangers to one another.

For your husband is that only in name.  
He has not touched you once,  
Since your wedding night.  
No love, no life, no happiness,  
Evermore.

You forsake your life,  
To the Dark Lord.  
Forever you shall rot  
And atone for your crimes  
In the black hole of Azkaban.

Yet, even now, on your dying day,  
You will not abandon your life's cause.  
You have met your equal,  
For you were no match to a mother's love.

The Light has triumphed,  
Smothered all your foul lies.  
If only you had realized,  
What power love holds over you.

* * *

_The Star Challenge,_ Bellatrix: Write about Bellatrix. Alternatively, write about either of Bellatrix's sisters (Andromeda or Narcissa).

_OH THE THINKS YOU CAN THINK, _Lorax: a small, orange creature who speaks on behalf of the trees. Write about someone who stands up for their beliefs. Alternatively, write about a Weasley.

_Hedley Song Competition, _Anything: Write about someone who rebels against something/someone who doesn't believe in them, proving them wrong. Alternatively, write about a Slytherin.

_Delirium Challenge_: "I'd rather die my way than live yours."

_Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge, _#5: Love

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge,_ #35: Dark

_The Inspiration-by-Shakespeare Challenge: _"When to my good lord I prove untrue, I'll choke myself." (Cymbeline)


	2. Darkness

A/N: This was written for _Writing Poetry in Form Challenge_ and _The How Many Ways Multifandom Challenge_. This poem isn't about any particular HP character, but I was thinking about the members of the DA sneaking out to meetings and hiding from Umbridge in the darkness. I own nothing, as usual.

The silence surrounds.

Its a comforting quiet

Protecting secrets.


	3. The War's Price

A/N: I own nothing, and this hasn't been Betaed, so sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

The sea of sand sweeps before me,  
Like a thousand diamonds in the sun.  
As beautiful as it is deadly,  
Like magical society.

A thousand spells cast,  
A thousand lives lost,  
All for a dying cause.

One hundred murdered children,  
Lost and gone forever,  
One hundred missing corpses,  
No one knows where they lie.

War has torn us apart,  
Can we ever be whole?  
So many are gone,  
Their families ever grieving.

It didn't matter who you were,  
If you were in their way,  
Your life was already gone.

Yet still we kept hope,  
Bereft as we were,  
Murdered in the war.

As I look back now,  
I died for my cause.  
Exiled from my family,  
For marrying a Potter.

We won, but the price was high.  
Was it worth it?  
We shall never know.

I made my choice,  
I lived and died for it,  
Most of my family shall hate me,  
Forevermore.

I followed my heart,  
Left my home,  
Found love,  
And another home.

I lived, fought, and died for him.  
Charlus, my love.  
We died together,  
For me, the war was worth it.

I am saddened by grief,  
My son has joined us,  
Far too early.  
James, and his love, Lily.

* * *

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think, _Gertrude McFuzz: a plain bird with only one tail-feather. Write about someone who tends to go unnoticed. Alternatively, write about Luna Lovegood.

_Interesting Words Challenge, V_idenda: "what is to be observed"; the things that should be seen or visited, especially if they mark the character of a person or place

_War of the Elements Song Quotes, _FIRE: Burn now what was once breathing. -AFI, "The Leaving Song pt II"

_Delirium Challenge: _"He is my world and my world is him and without him there is no world."

_The Dream Challenge, _ Advocate - To dream that you are an advocate for a cause signifies your faithfulness and conviction towards your interest and your loyalty to your friends.

_Tien Lien Competition: _Dorea Black-Potter

_Het-Pairings Boot Camp: _Love.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:_ Broken.


	4. Hufflepuff House

A/N: I don't own HP, this isn't Betaed, so I apologize for any mistakes. I really don't know where this came from, I was writing another chapter of 10 Ways to Annoy, and then I wrote this.

I am remembered as kind, loyal, faithful.  
But most think of these traits as weak.  
We are the strongest House, unlike that Slytherin bull.  
We don't need to act strong, nor are we meek.

The House of Helga protects itself,  
And we don't need to worry about the trustworthy.  
We are the friends of almost all, from the mountain giants to the littlest Elf.  
But, if one of us is attacked, the attacker is shunned and unworthy.

* * *

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:_ Baseless

_Tien Len Competition,_ Ace: Helga Hufflepuff.

_Writing Poetry in Form Challenge_

_Delirium Challenge:_ "I guess that's just part of loving people: You have to give things up. Sometimes you even have to give them up."


	5. Lyall's Mistake

A/N: I own nothing, this goes for all chapters from here on out. I have baking chocolate cookies, watching Frozen, and listening to my friends sing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, extremely off-key as inspiration for this poem. As I just wrote this down and published it, and feedback would be welcome!

* * *

We're all in this together,  
we can't back down now.  
The world is ending,  
It is the apocalypse.

Wizards turn against one another,  
As I watch from afar.  
My son, shunned for my error,  
Forever cursed, caught 'tween all worlds.

I made a grave mistake.  
I'll carry this grief to my grave.  
My headstone shall read,  
"Here lies Lyall Lupin,  
This man cursed his son."

I betrayed him,  
My wife and young son.  
She left me that night,  
And my son hangs on by a thread.

The other night, I had a dream,  
My life, my darling Hope, came to me.  
All she said was,  
"I'm waiting, you're shining."

I hope she meant that I was doing well,  
It wasn't easy,  
Living past her.  
One day, soon, I'll join her.

But first, my son, Remus,  
He will finish Hogwarts.  
He will fight for the top,  
With his friend's love, Lily Evans.

Then I'll join my love.  
Soon forgotten, by all but him.  
I hope that he'll find love someday,  
His mother gave her life for his happiness.

* * *

_Tien Lien Competition,_ King of Spades: Lyall Lupin

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think,_ Mayzie Bird: a beautiful bird who leaves her unhatched egg with Horton. Write about someone irresponsible. Alternatively, write about Merope Gaunt.

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes,_ Light: I'm waiting, you're shining. -Styles & Breeze, "You're Shining"

_Hedley Song Challenge,_ 321: Write about a betrayal. Alternatively, write about the Next Generation Era.

_The Star Challenge,_ Sirius: The Brightest Star in the Sky. Write about a very smart (or bright) student that attended Hogwarts. Alternatively, write about Sirius Black (in his animagus or human form), because, of course, the star is named after him. ;)

_Delirium Challenge:_ "Now I'd rather be infected with love for the tiniest sliver of a second than live a hundred years smothered by a lie."

_Het-Pairings Boot Camp,_ #8, Student.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge,_ #2, Facade.


	6. Pain of Despair

**Warning:** Vague mentions of suicide.

* * *

The emotion is gone,  
Long since departed.  
All that is left is an emptiness,  
A gaping, empty hole where my heart was.

I shall not feel again.  
The pain of life is too great.  
I don't want to grow up,  
For the world will be harsher still.

Laughter echoes all around me,  
I stand in a bubble of sorrow.  
Sound rises and falls,  
Hitting me like tidal waves.

I long to go,  
To leave this harsh place behind me.  
Yet, my friends won't let me leave.  
Remus, James, and Peter.

And I don't want to leave them behind me.  
I wonder if people will ever see past my family.  
I'm no longer one of them, burnt off the family tree.  
Yet, still my family has poisoned me, for all the world to see.

* * *

_War of the Elements Song Quotes (Challenge/Competition), _EARTH: Is your world just a broken promise? -Red, "Let It Burn"

_The Wizard Sweets Challenge:_ Acid Pop.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ No Baggage Please.

_The Female Character Challenge:_ Georgina Kirrin.


	7. Winds of Change

Winds of change flow o'er me,  
Nothing shall be as it was.  
Back before the Dark Lord rose again.

This change is a great one,  
Changing the world for the better.  
Bigotry shall be behind us,  
Never to sully my corridors again.

The Malfoys still live within me,  
But the Dark Lord is gone.  
All the evil is locked away,  
Never to return.

Young Scorpius shall grow up young and free.  
Draco and his wife, Astoria, will live happily.  
This new generation will make up for the old.  
The Dark Lord's shadow diminishes, relegated to distant memory.

* * *

_Het-pairings Boot Camp: _Diminish.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:_ Malfoy Manor

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition)__,_ DARKNESS: All through the shadows they come and they go. -Bob Seger, "The Fire Down Below"

_Delirium Challenge:_ "I said, I prefer the ocean when it's gray. Or not really gray. A pale, in-between color. It reminds me of waiting for something good to happen."


	8. Spell Check is our King

A/N: This is a parody of _Weasley is our King_. You have been warned.

* * *

_For RosiePosieRW._

* * *

Spell Check cannot spell a thing,  
It cannot fix a single ring,  
That's why we writers all sing:  
Spell Check is our King.

Spell Check was born in a tin  
He always lets the typo in  
That's why we writers all sing:  
Spell Check is our King.

Spell Check is our King,  
Spell Check is our King,  
Spell Check will make sure we spell  
Spell Check is our King.


	9. Riddle is our King

A/N: Parody of _Weasley is our King._

The Dark Lord cannot kill a thing,  
He cannot keep a single ring,  
That's why all Death Eaters sing:  
Riddle is our King.

Riddle was born in an inn  
He always lets the Muggle in  
That's why all Death Eaters sing:  
Riddle is our King.

Riddle is our King,  
Riddle is our King,  
Riddle will make sure we kill  
Riddle is our King.


	10. White Bride

She looked so white and pure,  
Veiled from harsh eyes,  
In her wedding veil.

When will her new husband see?  
See that he marries no innocent girl,  
Rather a cruel, twisted monster.

She serves only her dear Dark Lord,  
Shell never bow before another.  
Yet, here on her wedding day,  
She swears her life bound to another's.

This little girl was never "pure,"  
This innocent bride never was.  
There was only a girl out of her mind.  
Give her to her Dark Lord,  
He'll protect the world from her.

* * *

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think Competition:_ Max.

_Achieve that OUTSTANDING (Fanfiction O.W.L Challenge),_ Troll: Silver


	11. Voldy the No-Nosed Wizard

_For Rosie, my wonderful friend and Beta._

* * *

You know Bella, and Cissa, and  
Yaxley, and Malfoy,  
Lestrange, and Umbridge, and  
Wormtail and Barty  
But do you recall  
The most famous wizard of all?

Voldy, the no-nosed wizard  
always had a missing nose  
and if you ever saw him  
you would even say it froze.

All of the other wizards  
used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Voldy  
play in any torture games.

Then one foggy Halloween  
Dumbles came to say:  
"Voldy with your nose so slight,  
wouldn't you kill Harry tonight?"

Then all the wizards loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Voldy, the no-nosed wizard,  
you'll go down in history!

Voldy, the no-nosed wizard,  
you'll go down in history!

* * *

_The Animal Challenge/Competition:_ Bat.


	12. Warming Charms

A/N: Really, _really_ random. No idea where this came from.

Warming charms on a cold winter night,

They keep the cold at bay,

While we run and play in the snow so white.

Until our mothers do say,

"Come in side, or else you'll catch a cold."

"But, its fun out here," the children cry.

"Just renew the charm," said one child so bold.

"We want to watch the sun set in the sky."

"Oh, alright," the mothers do say. "just let me renew the charms tonight."

* * *

_The Battleship Challenge,_ G10: Warming Charms.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Come Here.

_Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, _Level One, Flip Three: Poem.

_The Crayola Challenge:_ White.


End file.
